Enchanter
Enchanters are those who enchant normal items to give the items magical abilities or enhance already magical items. They also destroy magical items in order to acquire materials for later enchantments. The creation of a magic item is a difficult and time-consuming process that is mentally and physically draining. The crafts-person must put a little bit of themselves into every magically empowered item he or she produces, leaving them ever so slightly diminished from their efforts. Some have sought an alternative to this method: the path of the enchanter. Enchanters learn secret ways to seize the arcane or divine power imbued within every magic item, drawing it into themselves as the item is destroyed. They then redirect this raw energy into an existing item through the use of mystical formulas only they can hope to understand. The refocused magic provides the object with new abilities, above and beyond what it may have already possessed. Enchanters are often tradespeople, working either alone or alongside those who craft standard magic items. The enchanter's skills overlap with those of the craftspeople, so that both working together can produce a thriving business. As enchantments enhance existing magical items, members of this prestigious class are frequently in high demand among adventurers, looking to squeeze a little more "oomph" out of their existing equipment. Without breaking the bank in the process. Arcanists are the most likely to choose this prestigious profession, often as a way of making money when not in the field adventuring or doing research. Blood Elves are by far the most numerous in the ranks of the enchanters, since most of them have a natural affinity for it, and the practice of imbuing items with magical energies goes deep into their heritage and culture. Although Humans are not far behind, they lack the natural inclination and it is done more out of necessity or usefulness. Gnomes and goblins are also known to dabble in the art. Members of all races may learn this profession.More Magic and Mayhem, 17 In World of Warcraft, an enchanter is a character who has learned the enchanting profession. Disenchanting Through experimentation with arcane energies, the enchanter learns to destroy magic items and seize the raw power within them, drawing that energy into themselves for use in performing future enchantments. Items destroyed must be a type other than scrolls or potions — the energies within those items are too random and ephemeral to be of much use in the enchanter's craft. Breaking an item to absorb its power is a process referred to as disenchanting the item. The act requires the item's sundering in a controlled manner while the enchanter recites arcane rituals and mentally prepares their body to contain the mystical energy. Even so, they can perform the act fairly quickly, even in remote environments.The enchanter requires a full minute of undisturbed activity, which concludes with the destruction of the item — through the use of special rods and staves, themselves imbued with great magical energies, painstakingly crafted by the enchanter. As each enchanter adds more enchantments to their repertoire, they must add layers of stronger metals and magics to their rod to complete more powerful enchantments, as well as to extract more potent materials when disenchanting items. If the item is not imbued with magic or was not prepared in the usual way it cannot be disenchanted. ref>''More Magic and Mayhem'', 18 References See also: The Schools of Arcane Magic - Enchantment Category:Enchanting Category:Game terms Category:Prestige classes Category:More Magic and Mayhem Category:Profession